ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 242 (9th June 1987)
Plot Arthur looks forward to his first day of working for James in The Dagmar. Ian and Tina nervously wait as Kathy and Pete prepare to visit Tina's parents to discuss the possibility of the pair of them moving in together. Barry is feeling down since having a blood test to see if he has glandular fever, fearing he could be diagnosed with AIDS, but he does not tell Colin his worries. Colin tries to cheer Barry up but is unsuccessful. Lou and Pauline talk to Michelle again about the possibility of Vicki's father wanting custody of Michelle, as well as her and Lofty's future child asking them questions about why they have different surnames. Kathy hands out flyers about a mobile health clinic visiting Walford soon for women to have smear tests. Sue asks James if he will teach her how to drive but he says he is useless. Pauline sees Arthur out whilst working; he tells her he is enjoying his first day of work. Kelvin receives a postcard from Tony in Trinidad. Sue comments on the amount of alcohol Angie drinks to Kathy. James tells Den that he has received a tip-off about druggies dealing in The Vic and advises him on what he should look out for. Mary delightedly tells Dot and Tom that she can move back into her flat. Kathy and Pete return from visiting Tina's parents and say they have not reached a decision over consenting to letting them move out. Arthur tells Mary she must not waste her vote in the general election. Barry eventually opens up to Colin about his health worries. Colin admits to Barry that he has also had a blood test for AIDS and that it came back clear. Sue talks with Ali about IVF while Ali agrees to give her driving lessons. Sharon shows a few people the video of a drunken Angie, including Den, and then comes up with a plan. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Angie - Anita Dobson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown (Credited as "Dot") *Mary - Linda Davidson *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Tom - Donald Tandy *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Naima - Shreela Ghosh (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Tel - Michael Garner *Ray - Bob Hewis (Uncredited) *Gaz - Unknown (Uncredited) *Omo - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and back garden *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,250,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes